


Unapologetically

by phrynne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Drabble, Drinking, Fluff, Getting Back Together, Implied Sexual Content, Love, M/M, Romance, Sexual Humor, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 10:59:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11147034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phrynne/pseuds/phrynne
Summary: ‘You need a hangover potion. And sleep.’‘Hum… What I need is you up my arse, Harry. I miss your cock. Oh look, your cock agrees with me! Maybe it misses me. Don’t you?’‘Malfoy… are you talking to my cock?’‘Maybe…? If I could see it, it would look less weird.’‘You are impossible. You can’t see it right now. We can’t. You’re drunk.’





	Unapologetically

**Author's Note:**

> This whole dialogue popped up in my head today, so I decided to share it with you. Enjoy*

‘Shit, I really must be drunk.’

‘Malfoy?’

‘Potter.’

‘I’m sorry. I… wasn’t expecting you to… I thought you…’

‘You’re gonna have to finish one of those sentences.’

‘What are you doing here?’

‘Getting pissed. And if _they’re_ lucky, getting shagged. It’s what people do in bars, Potter. Thought you knew that.’

‘They should be so lucky… But you’re drunk.’

‘ _You’re_ drunk, you can’t even string two sentences together. I’m not drunk.’

‘What are you doing?’

‘You look good, Harry. What do you know, Potter… maybe I am drunk.’

‘You… you look good too, Draco.’

‘I’m going to dance, are you coming?’

‘No. Yes.’

‘I thought I was the one who was drunk, Potter.’

‘You are. Where’s William?’

‘William. William, William, William…’

‘You can’t remember your boyfriend’s name?’

‘Oh. Yes. William.  He’s in Amsterdam. Sex clubs are amazing there, or so they say.’

‘He dumped you?’

‘No one dumps me, Potter.’

‘But he did... He hurt you. What did he do?’

‘Another drink, please.’

‘Maybe that’s enough…’

‘Oh, thank you mother. Is it bedtime already? Don’t you want to take me home now?’

‘I do. I mean, I’ll get you safely home. That is, if you want. You need a hangover potion. No ulterior motives.’

‘Pity.’

‘Draco…’

‘You’re a fucking git, Potter. I’m going to drink until I pass out if I want to.’

‘Fine. A beer, please.’

‘So. Where’s Josh? Brilliant, tall, amazing Josh? The one you were going to marry. Oh, no wait, something on the Prophet… you broke the engagement. How terrible of you. That ring looked expensive.’

‘Dance with me, Draco.’

‘Is that your way to answer me? Always a mystery, Potter.’

‘I’ve never been a mystery to you, Malfoy. Dance with me.’

‘Why? Because you broke up with Josh and want to take me to bed for a quick rebound fuck?’

‘Who said anything about fucking?’

‘Like our track record in dancing together doesn’t back me up.’

‘Point. Fine. Don’t dance with me. It’s a terrible idea anyway.’

‘You always have terrible ideas. Come dance.’

‘That’s it. That thing you do.’

‘You are gonna have to be more specific here.’

‘Josh… he was… _not_ you.’

‘That’s enlightening, Potter. Enlighten me some more.’

‘He isn’t like... Queer. Indecent. Unapologetically so.’

‘Uh oh, that’s a big word, Potter. I love it. Unapologetic. I love it. But I think you’re drunk too.’

‘Draco… I’m taking you home. Now.’

‘Oh.’

‘You need a hangover potion. And sleep.’

‘Hum… What I need is you up my arse, Harry. I miss your cock. Oh look, your cock agrees with me! Maybe it misses me. Don’t you?’

‘Malfoy… are you talking to my cock?’

‘Maybe…? If I could see it, it would look less weird.’

‘You are impossible. You can’t see it right now. We can’t. You’re drunk.’

‘You keep saying that.’

‘Because it's true. You are drunk and you’re going to regret it in the morning.’

‘You’re boring. Your cock thinks you're boring. You’re even boring your own cock. And that’s sad.’

‘I don't seem to remember you ever saying that before. My cock could keep you up all night.’

‘Well, I didn't know any better before.’

‘Suppose William showed you better.’

‘He did. There was only the slight problem of him not keeping his cock in his pants when I wasn't around to interact with it, when he'd promised I would have the exclusive.’

‘Fuck, Malfoy, I’m so sorry. I…’

‘Gryffindors are just so stupid. You’re so stupid, Potter. Why are you so beautiful and hot and stupid? Why?’

‘I think I get more stupid around you… so it's actually your fault.’

‘You’re not making any sense.’

‘You’re the one that’s drunk.’

‘I am. Take me home, Harry.’

‘Come, Draco.’

‘I don’t get it. Really.’

‘What?’

‘What is it about you.’

‘How’s so?’

‘There’s so many fish in the sea, like the Muggles say…’

‘You’re quoting Muggles? You really _are_ drunk.’

‘Muggles know this kind of stuff. They know heartbreak.’

‘Shit, Draco.’

‘I wish we were still together.’

‘Shh… Draco… you’re just drunk, it will get better. You’ll feel better tomorrow.’

‘It never gets better. Since you left.’

‘You made me leave. You broke up with me and practically sent me to Josh’s arms.’

‘I did, didn’t I? Must be your Gryffindor chivalry, or something stupid like that… it’s rubbing off on me. Not one of my best moves.’

‘I'm amazed you didn't start on the marriage invitations.’

‘They got lost at the owl post.’

‘Draco… drink this. Let me take care of you.’

‘Sounds kinky.’

‘Merlin, I almost forgot how improper you can get.’

‘This is not improper, Potter. You really have forgotten. Improper is me not having your cock stuffed in my mouth. Improper is why are we talking when you could have had me three times already.’

‘You’re drunk.’

‘And you’re fucking repetitive. Wouldn’t mind that in a fuck, though. Repetitive fuck. I remember you were very good at it.’

‘Was I?’

‘It’s a problem.’

‘What is?’

‘The way you fuck.’

‘Is that a complaint? A review? Because it's coming a bit delayed.’

‘You really are thick headed. Now that I think of it, in more than one way.’

‘Fuck Draco. I’m trying to get you to sleep.’

‘I’m not very good at sleeping around you. We tried it a few times, remember? It only works after you shag me. Brutally. More than once.’

‘Draco. Stop talking. You’re making it even harder.’

‘Oh _harder…_ Is that supposed to make me stop?’

‘I don’t stand a chance around you, do I?

‘Not one. Never did.’

‘Right. I’ll keep my mouth shut then.’

‘What are you doing? Put me down.’

‘Draco, stop struggling, it’s fucking ridiculous, you know you can’t handle me.’

‘Gods, I love your arms. Did I tell you that before? I loved how they pinned me down. No one pins me down like you. No one fucks me like you do.’

‘Fuck Draco. You’re insufferable. I’ll just tuck you in and leave.’

‘Bore. Gods, you’re just as boring as that fiancée of yours.’

‘Ex-fiancée.’

‘So you admit he was boring.’

‘As fuck.’

‘I thought that was what you wanted. Normal. Responsible. Nice.’

‘I thought that was what I wanted too.’

‘I think the potion is having effect, my head hurts, and you seem about to kiss me.’

‘I shouldn’t… you’re…’

‘Drunk, yes, fully aware of that by now, thank you Potter.’

‘Maybe we should…’

‘Please don’t be a Gryffindor.’

‘I thought that was why you were so hung up on me.’

‘I wasn’t. And it’s not. Don’t be noble. Don’t say what you’re gonna say.’

‘I was gonna ask you to stay the night. You know… sleep. I’m dead tired and I wanna check on you.’

‘Josh has rubbed too much on you.’

‘It would sound more believable if you weren’t smiling so much, Draco.’

‘I’m not smiling.’

‘Fuck, I missed that. I missed you so much.

‘Why did you take so long?’

‘William. I thought he was good for you too. I was wrong.’

‘He was a bastard.’

‘I’m sorry.’

‘I seem to shake off all the ones that aren't. So, it's my fault really.’

‘Don’t say that… you don’t deserve to be treated like shit.’

‘You never did. Harry... fuck. I’m sober. I hate it. What are we doing?’

‘I don’t know. I can’t stop thinking about you. Never stopped, not once. It’s been three years. Hermione convinced me to come back, look for you and I… I thought you were going to send me away.’

‘Remind me to thank her later. Harry… do you want to kiss me?’

‘Yes. _Yes_.’

‘Well, I’m sober. And I want you to. And then I want you to take me. Undress me. And fuck me. And then I want it all over again. And then I want to sleep and know you're not gone in the morning. Can we do that?’

‘I have work in the morning. But I’ll come back... if you want me to.’

‘I do. What are you waiting for?’

‘Sorry. I was waiting to wake up.’

‘I love when you’re a dork, Harry Potter.’

‘I’m not a dork.’

‘You are. You are a fucking dork. I can’t believe I’m still in love with a dork.’

‘That makes you a dork, Draco.’

‘It doesn’t.’

‘It does.’

‘Are you going to kiss me or what?’

‘What. Come here, Draco…’

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are heartwarming :) I started another version of this with proper narrative, full descriptions and more context, maybe I'll post it someday.


End file.
